


Hana

by shxnosuke



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxnosuke/pseuds/shxnosuke
Summary: Levi was your flower
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Hana

**Author's Note:**

> This was a result of me being emotional over Captain Levi Ackerman for days + I can’t stop thinking about him smh. It’s the first AOT and angst story I’ve written. Thank you to @lettrespromises on tumblr for giving me the confidence to post it. I might want to start a series to write something similar for other characters as well. Maybe. Just in case you’re worried, I didn’t include spoilers or anything related to the story at all (I don’t know what’s happening in the manga as well, aside from getting spoiled myself).
> 
> Cross posted on tumblr

To you, Levi wasn’t humanity’s strongest soldier. You’d rather he didn’t carry such a heavy role on his trembling shoulders. To you, he was a delicate flower. He was always teetering on the edge of wilting and you managed to prevent him from falling into the abyss. He didn’t need taking care of, but you wanted to be someone to always be there for him.

His pretty face was always smeared with blood from the missions, steam simmering from the blood on it. You would always help him to clean up. You would draw a bath for him, carefully keeping your dirtied hands away from the water. You would always find a clean face cloth and gently wipe the blood off. Sometimes, he would ask you to clean yourself up first and give you a “tch” whenever you objected. But he loves it when you take care of him, and you know that the most. It was also a perfect excuse to stare at his face and take in his features that you could never get enough of.

Whenever he was injured, you were the one tending to his injuries. Unless you had been injured yourself and required medical attention. He would come over to you if he could, chiding you and picking on the mistakes that you committed. When his lecture had ended, you always pulled him into an embrace, occasionally wincing if your arm was injured. “Don’t leave me.” Was what he’d always whisper into your ears.

You would serve up his favourite dishes for him on your days off. You made him try new dishes with recipes you found. You would always scrutinize his face for the tiniest change in his expression to determine what he thought of the dish. He would tell you that he loved how it turned out and give you a quick kiss on the cheek, asking you to sit down with him (but it always came out of his mouth as if it was a command). 

You would cut his hair for him too when it got too long. You overhear his comrades making fun of his hair at times, making you wonder if he would tell you to stop one day. "Don't listen to what they say, brat." Was all he would say. But it was enough to assure you.

It was a given that you would clean with him. The house. His office. Anywhere he needs to use. Filth was the bane of his existence. If you ever spotted a thin layer of dust, you’d clean it immediately. You didn’t want to hear him criticising dust for settling on the table. And you wouldn’t admit it to him but cleaning with him so often has caused his sentiments to rub off on you.

Of course, he had thorns that pricked you. Occasionally, he would keep you back from missions and it had always angered you. You hated it when he refused to say what was on his mind even after giving him some time. It was stupid but at times, the two of you would argue over what to clean first. Pulling out the thorns and cleaning out the wounds weren’t easy, but you wouldn’t forgo the process.

The things you appreciated the most were the tiny things. Waking up next to him, with the gentle sunlight of the morning making him look ethereal. Seeing him muster up a smile, even when it was for his subordinates and not you. Ruffling your hair whenever you make him embarrassed. Him showering you with gentle kisses all over and initiating a hug. A deep kiss once in a blue moon, the feeling lingering on your lips. In the world where titans exist, you didn’t dare to take anything for granted. Especially when it came to him.

As you were also in the Scouts, he had specially requested Erwin to put you in his squad. He wanted to keep you close outside the walls where everything was uncertain. Initially, Erwin had rejected his request many times. In the end, you had no idea what Levi did to get Erwin to agree. During missions, you would always watch over his back. Not that you think he needed it, but you just wanted to make sure. You didn’t want to lose him as much as he didn’t want to lose you.

The titans were the vile pest of humanity. They were also the ones who had stepped on his heart and had almost snapped his sanity many times. The ones who planted nightmares in his head which came back to devour him over and over again. Just like many others, you wished that titans had ceased to exist. So that he could heave a sigh of relief and relax his tense body.

One day, he asked you out of the blue, “What are you drunk on, (y/n)?”

Raising your eyebrows, you said, “I’m not drunk. You are.” A smirk crept up your face.

He shot you a look and muttered a “never mind”. 

But maybe you knew what he was talking about. You were drunk on the vision of him being happy. If there was anything that could bring this dream one step closer to reality, you didn’t see why you wouldn’t do it.

When you jumped in to block an attack for him, you had absolutely no regrets. Pain exploded all over your body as you crashed down onto the ground.

You paid no attention to the voice of your lover screaming your name. Memories of your time with him flashed in front of you, as well as times that you have never remembered going through. He was by your side through it all.

As you lay in his arms, he looked at you with heart-shattering despair. You started to wonder if you had been a little selfish. Because in your possibly blind pursuit to fulfill your dream of his happiness, he’s lost you in the process. And whatever happened to always being there for him? 

But you wouldn’t live it down seeing him die. 

His voice cracked, showing so much vulnerability that you’ve never seen before. “If you go, everything will fall apart.”

Your heart cracked, slowly falling away into pieces. It was as if he was trying to cling onto a petal that was on the verge of breaking away. You gathered all your remaining strength and cupped his cheek, reassuring him.

“I’ll be back. With you again.”

After controlling his breaths for a brief second, he answered, “Promise me that you’ll find me. Wherever I am.”

He kissed you gently on the forehead. You wondered if he thought of you as his flower as well, basking in his warmth. Or maybe you were something else. 

Just as you were about to close your eyes, you felt a drop of water fall on your face. Your hazy vision became crystal clear for a second, his eyes so much more beautiful than before. You had a last look at his features, etching it in your memory for however long it’ll last. 

A lone tear rolled down your cheek as you closed your eyes. A gust of wind taking away your last breath. You left Levi to pick up the remaining pieces of his shattered heart. For the rest that you took, they scattered across the stars. 

* * *

You opened your eyes when your phone vibrated, facing a stack of books beside you. Tears that pooled in your eyes streamed down your face when you rose your head from the table.

Your boyfriend beside you stopped moving his pen, a subtle look of concern on his face.

“Levi, I fulfilled my promise.”


End file.
